


A little messed up

by All_for_one



Series: Jessica's guide to Matt Murdock [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drinking, Gen, Good friend Luke, Jessica centric, Jessica is trying to befriend Matt, Tired Jessica, Why are these two so closed off?, i love these two, tired Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: The whole idea of saving New York city is ridiculous. So Jessica thinks.But maybe it is a chance for her to make an actual friend. Namely, Matt Murdock.





	A little messed up

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge DareJones shipper.  
> However i think that their relationship starts off as friendship and then develops.  
> This story is probably in their pre-friendship stage.  
> Hope you like it.

Its been an awful day and Jessica is just about ready to go home and drink an entire bottle of whiskey. She's pretty sure all of them are tired. Luke, caring Luke keeps asking them if they are alright. Matt and Dany nod. Jessica could care less about Iron Clad but there's something about Murdock that bothers her.

It's like a feeling she can't pinpoint. She's not even sure if the feeling is good or bad. Sometimes she really fucking hates him because he sees through her when nobody, not even Luke, can. And that's saying something because Matt is blind.

They're taking the Subway back home because they are not the Avengers and so there's no Tony Stark or whatever agency provides them with state of the art vehicles. They do have their very own billionaire but he's more interested in his glowing fist and is very righteous. 

 

Stark, Jessica thinks, would be a lot more fun. 

Their train is late which pisses Jessica off because if she can save the ungrateful people of New York then the least the world can do is let the fucking train be on time. 

Matt suddenly gets up from the waiting chair he was sitting on, and walks up to a liquor shop. Five minutes later he comes out with three beer bottles. Opening one, he takes a long swig. It's lasts too long to be normal and this is Jessica Jones, raging alcoholic, talking. He has already finished the first bottle when Luke asks, " Matt, you okay? " his brow knitted in concern. 

"I'm fine." Says Matt and starts to open the second bottle. It doesn't sound like an answer, more like trained reflex reply, a habbit she is familiar with. She understands his reasons. His friends have left him and his previously dead ex girlfriend is now an emotionless assassin. Enough for anyone to want to drink away their troubles. Matt is halfway through the second one when the train( finally) arrives. 

They're four of the six people in the compartment and Jessica is glad. She doesn't like people staring at her. Although if someone looked at them now it wouldn't be that easy to point out the alcoholic because Matt just might give her competition, what with the speed he's drinking at. 

Danny is giving him an incredulous look while Jessica stares at him. Not that Matt can tell, anyway. Even with werid Ninja powers, there are limitations to blindness. In the end Danny decides to put his look to words, " Are you sure you should be drinking that much that fast? You know, you could have problems and. . . . . . . ." Danny's preaching is cut short by Matt when he gets up and leaves, going to the last seat in the compartement.

Danny looks confused and concerned at the same time while Luke just looks sad. That's Luke, always thinking it's his responsibility to save someone. 

 _oh shit,_ Jessica thinks when she realises that she's making her way towards him. She flops down on the seat next to him. The third bottle is almost over. 

"What?" He asks, "Think you're the only one who has long weekends ? " 

A biting remark is ready on her tongue but she holds it down and doesn't reply. Everything is quiet. Luke and Danny are talking about their next move in hushes voices. God, what the hell has she gotten herself into? 

The train stops. It's Matt's destination. She gets up to allow him to leave. He wavers, a little unsure of his step. 

"Don't tell me you can't walk Murdock " she says, albeit more rudely than she intends too. 

He gives her a withering look but walks forward anyway. 

She doesn't need super senses to make out that his legs are shaking. 

_whatever. Its not my problem. He'll get home. He's probably done this a thousand times._

She knows she has.

Luke offers to walk Matt home but Matt refuses faster than he can blink. He goes out of the train. 

Jessica follows him just before the doors close. 

"Jessica?  This isn't your stop. Why are you ...." Matt begins but Jessica interrupts.

"Shut Up Murdock and keep walking. I don't care that you're drunk but I don't want an asshole of a mugger robbing and killing you. So, I'm taking you home. End of discussion. Don't say another word." Jessica all but yells.

The three block long walk is uneventful and quick. Upon reaching his loft, Matt turns to let her in. Hesitating a bit, she enters.

The loft is a lot better than her mess of an apartment. "Well, well, aren't you rich? " she says.

"There is a huge billboard next to it so no one wanted it. Can't say it bothers me though." Matt says matter-of-factly. 

She's about to leave when Matt asks, " What's the deal with you and Luke? "

"Nothing that's any of your buisness." She retorts.

He gives her an amused look.  "I already know what's the deal with you two. I'm just asking out of courtesy so that if I by mistake mention it in the future, you don't go bonkers. "

Remember when she said sometimes she really fucking hates him? This is one of those times. Here he is poking his nose into matters not concerning him just because he can with his X Ray senses.

"I have a Luke too." He suddenly says, his mood darkening. " Mine is called Karen Page."

What he wants to convey by saying this alludes her. Although she would be lying if she wasn't intrigued by Karen Page. 

A part of her, the part that is desperate for someone, someone who will understand thinks that he's trying to say that she is not alone. That he's in this with her, trying to figure out the shitstorm they're in. She tries to brush it off but it sticks to her, like an itch that won't go away no matter how much she wants it to. She remindes herself that hope is dangerous. Because that's what she's doing isn't she? She's hoping Matt Murdock is a friend. 

The thought provides her more solace than she would like it to.

He doesn't say anything else and she doesn't ask. 

_One day, she will._

But right now, she wants to go home and be alone. She has shown enough friendship for a week at the very least. 

"You owe me a drink Murdock." She says before leaving and for a split second she catches him smiling. 

Jessica likes the feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have made mistakes so feel free to correct me or say something constructive in the comments.  
> Please comment if you like it.
> 
> I hope you have a good day. :)


End file.
